


Friday the Thirteenth

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Love of Discovery [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Swaps, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Rimming, SFPAC Friday the Thirteenth, Threesome - M/M/M, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love any sort of reviews, comments, and communication.</p><p>Tumblr about my stories: <a href="http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/"> JaimiStoryTeller</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Friday the Thirteenth

**Author's Note:**

> I love any sort of reviews, comments, and communication.
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)

_Mycroft’s POV_  
He was exhausted when he went to bed, cushioned between his brother and his doctor after a long evening of making out.

“John, get up, John!” he hears and tries to ignore it, his brother often does that for a case, “Wake up John!” The hand shaking him however is harder to ignore.

“I’m up already Sherlock,” he hears from the spot behind him, it sounds like him speaking.

Wait, behind him? John was in front of him when he went to bed, and the doctor does not sound like this.

“What the fuck!” the soldier exclaims as he sits up, its his voice but he’s not the one speaking, “Sherlock if you’ve done another one of your experiments and it lead to this so help me God, I’m going to strangle you, I don’t care how much I love you.”

“Shut up Mycroft,” his brother snaps, shaking him again.

“But I’m trying to sleep, I didn’t say anything,” he mutters.

The sudden silence is tense and full of emotion.

“John?” his brother hesitantly asks, “Mycroft?”

“Now you’re catching on, for a genius you’re being awful slow. Why am I in your brother’s body?” their lover demands, sitting up and moving away from him.

He glances up, studying his own body with unfamiliar eyes. His coloring seems off somehow, not like he is used to seeing when he looks into the mirror.

“We have a case! How are we going to take care of it if you are like this? This could be an interesting experiment!” his brother announces, staring at them.

His focus shifts to his brother, he looks about the same as always, there are only a few minor differences, but not as much as when he looks at himself.

“We do not need to advertise this, perhaps it would be best if we took a ‘sick day’?” he suggests, not used to his thoughts being spoken in John’s voice.

“How high is the rating on this case?” the doctor inquires, groaning as he rubs a hand across his face.

“A six, only reason I said yes is we haven’t had one in two weeks.” His brother responds.

“Well go solve it and come home, I’m staying here.” Their lover announces, “Mycroft, how do I call in for you? Luckily today’s my day off.”

He waves towards the phone on the night stand, “Text Anmara, tell her I have a cold, it doesn’t happen often but when it does I end up sleeping for twenty hours.”

“How’s this,” his brother states, “you text her so that it is done faster than not cause John’s very slow, I will be back shortly.”

“Thanks Sherlock,” their lover grumbles good naturedly, it’s a known fact that John does not type or text all that fast.

He moves, discovering that it is odd being nearly six inches shorter than he has been since he was a teenager. Well this is odd. Since they do not know how long this will last they might want to figure out how to mimic the other.

Finally grabbing his phone, he sends off a text message to his PA, shortly receiving a response telling him to feel better soon she’ll clear his schedule for today and tomorrow.

When he looks at John in his body, there is a mischievous grin on his face and it is definitely not an expression he has ever seen on his face.

“So, Mycroft, we should eat, and then I have an idea.” His lover murmurs, “Now to figure out how to move when I am currently longer than I am used to being.”

It’s amusing watching as his normally shorter lover figured out how to move in his body.

His eyes widen when he realizes that he has to go to the bathroom, and he really doesn’t want to move yet, not if he doesn’t have to. Groaning, he rolls off the bed, nearly falling flat when he forgets to compensate for having currently shorter limbs. Cautiously, he manages to figure it out, just calling on a time when he was shorter, though John’s limbs are differently proportioned to what his were, it does make it a bit easier to move about.

Using the bathroom is awkward, particularly since he has to handle his lover’s cock while peeing. Why is it more awkward doing this than sucking him off or getting it up the arse?

After using the bathroom, he washes his hands twice before heading to the kitchen where he discovers his doctor trying to figure out how to use his body without being awkward while cooking.

“Damnit,” the younger man mutters as he bumps the counter, “I am missing being shorter right now.”

He chuckles, answering, “I haven’t been this height since I was fourteen.”

Over the next little bit he watches as John adapts to being a different height than he is used to. His lover throws together a quick breakfast for them, putting it on a plate and setting it on the table for them to share. In typically style, his lover offers him the first bite before taking the second for himself. They take turns feeding each other until their meal is done. After the last bite, his lover leans forward, stopping just a breath away from him.

“May I kiss you?” the younger man murmurs, voice soft and husky, not anything like his normal tone. Does he really sound like that to his lover?

“Yes,” he breathlessly replies.

Closing the gap between the, his doctor kisses him gently. It feels the same and different all at once.

“John,” he groans, hands coming up to grip his lover’s shoulders. It feels different, his fingers being currently shorter and having calluses in spots he is not used to having them.

“Can I take you to bed Mycroft? Shall we see what it feels like making love in each other’s bodies? Feel the difference that we are not used to?” his lover murmurs as he scatters feathery kisses across his face and jaw.

“Yes,” he moans, forgetting for a minute how awkward just peeing was, so how much more awkward was this going to be?

Standing, John offers a hand, which he accepts with a smile, noticing the differences between the feeling he is used to and this.

He follows John into the bedroom, admiring his own behind as they walk and understanding why his lovers find it so enjoyable. It is well shaped and this particular view is not one he could get with a mirror.

In their room, his lover turns to him with a smile. “Can I undress you now?” his doctor inquires, hands slowly skimming down his body to the hem of the vest he is currently wearing since John sleeps in a vest and his pants most nights.

“Yes,” he whispers, an excitement like the first time they were together filling him.

Slowly his lover drags the shirt over his head, chuckling as it clears him and lands on the ground.

“What?” he inquires, eyes widening in shock.

Still smiling, John responds, “Because this is probably the only time I will ever be able to take your shirt off without you sitting on something, me having to stretch, or you having to lean.”

He cannot stop the bubble of laughter over the idea as he actually considers it. His doctor has a good point. Several moments pass as the two of them stand there chuckling at that fact. He never really considered the fact that John is a few inches shorter than him.

Shirt gone, his lover leans forward, dragging the flat of his tongue over his nipple and causing him to gasp in shock. He is more sensitive in his body, but it feels so much different in John’s body. His tongue feels smoother than when John does it to him, but no less exhilarating.

Reaching out blindly, he grabs the bottom of his sleeping shirt and tugs it up and over his body and his lover’s head. Once he has it off, he leans forward, forcing John to straighten while he mimics what his lover had done to him.

Minutes or hours, he really couldn’t tell you, pass as they go back and forth touching each other, learning how the other’s body feels as they kiss, lick, nibble, touch, and press against each other. He catalogues each and every feeling, hoping he will be able to retain this information after they switch back, they have to switch back sooner than later he hopes.

At some point John asks, “Can I take your pants off?”

Groaning, he replies, “Yes,” as his lover lays him back on the bed. A small part of his mind feels awkward about the fact he is in John’s body with John’s prick but it is quickly pushed aside when his lover starts lapping at his tip, making him see stars.

Is that how it feels when I deep throat him? He wonders, body arching in pleasure. This is amazing!

Faster than he actually wants he finds himself coming with a shout collapsing bonelessly to the bed.

“What about you?” he manages to ask voice rough and breathless, nothing like he has heard come from John before.

Grinning, his lover replies, “If you don’t mind I plan to open you up,” he pauses shrugging, “Or at least eat you out.”

Another chuckle escapes his lips as he lets his legs fall open in invitation. He knows he enjoys being rimmed in his own body so he is sure that he will enjoy it in John’s body though he is curious how different it is going to feel.

Nothing else is said as his lover laps at his tip before working his way downwards, pausing to suck on and lap at his balls for bit before continuing on. He’s shocked when his body starts to get hard again, and gasps as a single finger slips in to tease his prostate as John continues to tease him. Gasping, he arches into the contact when the doctor’s tongue starts lapping at him before rubbing both sides of his prostate. Stars bloom behind his eyes, making him moan in need as his lover continues to touch and worship his body.

Just before he is ready to come his lover slips up his body, kissing him deeply while taking both their cocks in hand, rubbing them together as he thrusts, allowing the motion of his hips to drive them ever closer to coming. Groaning, he comes for a second time since they switched bodies. Moments later his lover is moaning into his mouth as his semen joins his on his stomach.

Suddenly exhausted, he dozes as his lover fetches a flannel to clean them with before crawling back into the bed with him and curling around him.

The next time he awakes is to the sight of his brother naked and flat on his back, John kneeling with his cock in his brother’s mouth, while he holds his arms above his head. It is one of the most erotic things he has ever seen as he watches his body slowly fuck his brother’s perfect mouth.

No wonder John loves watching them like that! He thinks, we look so erotic, arousing, matched, perfect together.

He has taken his brother’s mouth like that more times than he can count, but never has it aroused him so much. Absentmindedly his hand strays to his cock, stroking in time with his lovers actions.

“Don’t come yet,” John orders him, glancing over at him with a smirk, “I promised this one after you wake up I would come down his throat and let him take me while you take him if you are game.”

Groaning, he nearly comes from that thought alone, but stops stroking just to make sure he does not go over that limit. “Yes,” he hisses.

Grinning, his doctor turns his attention back to his brother, taking him just a bit faster and using his mouth a bit rougher.

Sherlock moans, drool dripping from the corners of his lips as he takes it.  


He watches in interest as his brother grows harder, hips cantering against the air as his ignored member drips. He knows when John is getting close by the way his hips seem to speed up and his body tenses, making him wonder if that’s what it looks like when he is close, though the expression is one he is used to seeing on John’s face not his. A just a few seconds after he notices the change, their doctor tenses up, pressing forward one more time as he comes, just about forcing his brother to swallow, he watches as his brother’s throat works, swallowing as fast as he can even though more still drips out of his lips.

Slipping backwards, John pulls out of his brother’s mouth and his grip loosens on his brother’s arms.

A moment later, Sherlock is rearranging John and slicking himself with the lube he grabbed from the night stand, with barely any preparation since his body has long been used without by his brother, the younger man slowly starts working his way inside.

He groans in need, moving to kneel behind his brother and grabbing the lube to slick himself before working his brother open. Sherlock just about fucks himself on his fingers as he opens him up, when his brother can accept three of the blunt digits without issues, he withdraws them, replacing them with his cock. He presses forward just the slightest bit so his tip is the only part buried in his brother. Instead of taking him, he makes his brother work for it, alternating between pressing back to fill himself and pushing forward to fill John. He adores the noises escaping his brother’s lips, the breathless sighs, needy moans, low groans. Even better are the noises that are coming from their doctor.

Time seems to drag on and fly by as Sherlock continues his pattern chasing his physical satisfaction between their bodies. When he is close, he holds his brother still as he drives into him, using his brother the way his brother uses him. Sherlock is the first to come, body tensing as he hits his prostate over and over again and he spills inside their lover. Moments later he is pushing forward one last time to come himself.

Separating, all three seem to collapse on the bed, drifting off to sleep press closed together.

He wakes up to his body getting out of bed as John fetches them wet flannels to clean them up before crawling back into bed with them. Tiredly, he falls back to sleep with John and Sherlock pressed on either side of him again. The next time he wakes up it’s because he feels sharp pains in his stomach and it takes him a minute to realize that this body is hungry.

Groaning, he considers getting up to get food only to discover that John is already awake and getting out of the bed.

“I’ll order us some take away, what would you like?” the doctor inquires, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Indian?” he answers.

“’Kay, I’ll go order, you get some pants on and wake him up.” His lover directs him after kissing him one more time sweetly.

He nods in agreement, scooting forward to kiss his brother on the shoulder and murmur, “Wake up,” in the younger man’s ear.

“Don’t want to,” his brother mutters in response.

“John wants you to get up, I believe he wants you to get the door for our dinner.” He tells his dark-haired lover.

“Oh, I guess,” his brother grumbles, but rolls over to face him, cupping his face and kissing him long and slow.

“Yum,” he hears from the door as their lover eyes them, “If I hadn’t just ordered dinner. Anyways, up and dressed loves, foods on the way, then we can cuddle for a bit, no reason to wear ourselves out too much.”

“Yes John,” they both respond as his brother sits back.

All three of them get dressed and head out to the living room where he curls up on the sofa with John while his brother plays for them until their dinner arrives. His brother is the one who fetches it but it is John who serves it to them. They take turns feeding each other and taking bites of the meal, when they are done, they all work together to clean it up before they return to the bedroom, cuddling together and simply taking the time to relax.

He is surprised when he finds himself drifting back off to sleep. He seems to be doing that a lot today.

When he wakes up again he is back in his own body.

“Did that really happen?” is the first thing that passes his lips as he gazes at his lovers.

“Yep, one freaky day, but let’s not tell anyone else.” John answers with a nod.

“Sounds good, shall we reacquaint ourselves with our own bodies again?” he inquires with a smile.

“Oh yeah, that could be lots of fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a new publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. No story will be updated twice in the same week.


End file.
